Torn
by Spidersense
Summary: Not a song fic! Doesn't connect wother fics of mine. Major BBRa. These two are a match made in haeven, but will Raven realize it?
1. Default Chapter

Torn  
  
*** (Spidersense: Hi again! Well, I've been taking a break from doing fics for a while, but now I'm doing a new one! This is a totally new fic that doesn't connect with any of my other WONDERFUL ones! (TEENTITAN: They weren't that good. And would you just get on with the story! You're giving me a migraine. (Spidersense: Fine then. Here's the story! ***  
  
Raven sat on the couch with a black book in her hands, once again. She once again blocked herself from everyone else in terms of fun. The other Titans were outside the tower playing soccer. Raven turned and looked out the window and saw Robin hit the ball with great strength using his chest and he quickly passed it to Starfire. Raven sighed again, wishing that she could once let go of her feelings, but she knew that that was out of the question.  
  
Starfire gleamed with a huge grin saying, "I have the ball! What fun! Do I win?" Robin fell down anime style and yelled, "Kick the ball into the goal!" Starfire nodded and licked her finger to feel the wind. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were charging after her. Beast Boy was now a cheetah. As the two were about to get the ball, Starfire lightly tapped the ball into the air. She then flew into it with her head, landing it straight into the goal. "YEAH! GO STAR!!!" Robin was cheering quite loudly. Beast Boy and Cyborg fell on the ground crying. "How did that get past me?" asked Cyborg.  
  
The team went inside to take a break. That last goal was the first of Robin and Starfire's team. Beast Boy and Cyborg already scored 17. "Great game guys," said Cyborg, "You really put up a fight." Robin knew he was being sarcastic, but Starfire just said, "Thank you! You were not bad either." Beast Boy just shrugged off that understatement and grabbed a bottle of water. He saw that Raven was still alone, reading her book and went to sit next to her.  
  
He sat down next to her, but she just kept reading her book. Beast Boy scratched his head and changed into a cute bear cub with gleaming eyes. She still didn't react. This was frustrating Beast Boy, so he turned back into a human and said, "Watcha readin'?" Raven had an anger vein and said, "Nothing you could comprehend." Beast Boy got an even bigger anger vein and said, "Well so much for being friendly, Raven. Have a nice life." He got up and walked away in anger. Raven felt really guilty so she said, "Wait, Beast Boy, don't go. I'm sorry." He turned around and slowly smiled. He sat back down. "This is a spell book from Azarath." Beast Boy said, "Haven't you been reading that for a while? Why aren't you done yet? Is it that long." Raven just looked at him and turned to a page far back in the beginning. "I'll read. Nomaturne dectosphruixs nomeenne duovuo nette lustk." Beast Boy's eyes bobbled and he asked, "Um, what does that mean?" Raven responded with a grin, "Chapter 4: Time and Space." Beast Boy fell down anime style and said, "I see."  
  
Raven chuckled a low, low chuckle. Beast Boy heard that and said, "Was that a laugh?" Raven said, "Uhh, no." Beast Boy grinned greatly and said, "Yes it was! RAVEN CAN LAUGH!!!" Raven sweat dropped and whined, "No it wasn't! Stop! SHUT UP!" By now, Raven was trying to cover his mouth while he was still teasing her and trying to keep her off. "You think I'm funny! You think I'm funny!" yelled Beast Boy. "No I don't! Stop it! I-I-er..not really!" Beast Boy grinned more. "Admit it! You think I'm FUNNY!" The two were laughing and wrestling on the couch by now.  
  
As if on cue, Robin walked in and saw the two. Raven immediately stopped, picked up her book, fixed her hair, and left. "I'll be in my room." Robin's jaw was still very low. Beast Boy picked up his bottle and said, "You saw nothing." 


	2. It's just a lil' Plan

Chapter2 -It's just a lil' Plan  
  
*** (Spidersense: Oh my, this is getting good. (TEENTITAN: Oh my? Who talks like that? (Spidersense: Yeah, WHATEVER! Here's the next chapter. (TEENTITAN: Oh my! Wow! About that time! Geewilikers! (Spidersense: Shut up! ***  
  
Beast Boy was in the kitchen eating a tofu sandwich when Robin walked in. He acted casual, but he really wanted to talk to Beast Boy. Beast Boy saw him and yelled, "Dude! Want some tofu! They had the spicy ranch kind at the store!" Beast Boy had spit up some pieces into Robin's face. He pulled back and said, "That's really okay." He sat down and peeled a banana. He had a devious grin on his face, but Beast Boy didn't see.  
  
Robin pretended to daze off. He squished the banana stuffing into the table and started to write down "Raven" with his finger. He sighed and had hearts for eyes. Beast Boy saw this and gulped down the rest of his sandwich. He started getting nervous. "Robin, is there something that you want to talk about?" Robin grinned and said, "Oh nothing, I'm just in love with Raven." Beast Boy turned a rose red. "Dude!!!" yelled Beast Boy. Robin pretended to be surprised. "What? I love her! I'll never stop trying to win her heart! Unless, perhaps, YOU love her! Then I would COMPLETELY understand." Beast Boy choked and turned from red to purple.  
  
He finally regained his normal color, a lush green. "Okay, you win. I love her." Robin turned X-eyed and fell down. Beast Boy helped him up and said, "Dude? What now? You WERE just kidding, right?" Robin shook his head and said, "Yeah, but I never thought you really did love her. I mean, you two are total opposites." Beast Boy grinned. "Yes, well, that's where the plan comes in." Robin asked, "Plan?"  
  
Robin stared in amazement, as the two were somehow teleported into Beast Boy's room with him wearing a lab coat. He pulled out a pointer and pointed to a long chart. "It's just a lil' plan! First, I make sure she has feelings by making her laugh. That phase has been completed!" Robin shook his head and said, "How long have you been working on this?" Beast Boy's head grew and yelled, "NO INTERRUPTING!!!! Erm, now, phase two is quite simple. I get her to see me in a different light. Next, I trap her in a ballroom with music and candles. Then, she's mine. Before anyone realizes what I've done, I'LL BE IN SUNNY CANCUN!!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Robin looks at him like he's crazy. "Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Wait, that's the end to operation CLOWN WORLD ORDER. But the rest of the phases are mine. Phase two may take a while."  
  
When Robin and Beast Boy came out of his room, Robin said, "Well, that's really a great plan, but I doubt anyone can get Raven to crack." The two got to the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't get it. Ever since I saw her, she's been so mysterious and beautiful. I've always loved her. But I thought she didn't even like me until that time I got stuck in her mirror. She thought I didn't like her, but when I showed her I did, she showed me the exact same thing; She did like me. Now, I can't stop. I'm gonna make her love me."  
  
Robin was crying by now. "That was SUCH a beautiful story." 


	3. The Winter Festival Plans

Chapter 3 -The winter festival plans  
  
The Titans sat around the couch, waiting and wondering why Robin called them and why he had to do it AT SIX IN THE MORNING!!!!  
  
Erm, yes. Beast Boy was asleep, Raven was brushing her hair, Starfire was wiping her eyes and Cyborg was energizing himself. As raven brushed her hair, it flowed in the wind, like strands of heaven, according to Beast Boy. He was a secretly awake, peeping looks at her hair and adoring it. She thought he was just sleeping upright, so she put his head down on her lap. Beast Boy was surprised, but then got used to it, for it seemed very comfortable.  
  
Robin finally walked in and said, "You all must be wondering why I called you here." Cyborg muttered, "Did it have to be at six in the morning?" Robin still paced back and forth in front of them. "I called you here because the mayor called and said, "The mayor called and said we have to be part of the winter fest parade. We have to make a float and help decorate the dance hall. He gives us supplies, and we also get free tickets to the dance. Starfire, Cyborg, and I will work on the "heroes of the city" float. Beast Boy and Raven will decorate the dance hall." They all got up and started to get to work. "C'mon Rob, let's get started with that float." Robin walked away saying, "Are you kidding? It's six in the morning, I need some rest."  
  
The rest of the Titans had huge bulging veins and jumped on top of Robin.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven and Beast Boy got to the hall. Beast Boy lugged a cartload of materials in the form of a horse. Changing back, he said, " So, I guess we should get started?" Raven nodded. The two saw that they needed to paint a banner, so they rolled out some paper and got out the paint. AS they painted, it was very silent, not what Beast Boy expected. As the two painted near each other, Raven accidentally dripped some paint on Beast Boy shoe. "Hey!" yelled Beast Boy, throwing some drops of paint at her. Raven vein busted and said, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" She lifted a paintbrush and painted Beast Boy's back blue. This led to an all out paint war. The two laughed and threw buckets of paint at each other. In the end, the banner had spills and stripes of different colors.  
  
* * *  
  
Raven and Beast Boy had finally stopped. They were still smiling and giggling. Sitting next to each other, they were eating their lunch. "Wow, we did a great job on that banner," said Raven. Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, but I hope they don't mind the blotches and stripes." Raven giggled and looked down. Beast Boy looked down too. He then looked up at Raven and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, her eyes lit with darkness, but she still had that surprised, liked, I-just-got-kissed look. She realized what had happened and the sky had turned black. Beast Boy said, ". . .Look, I'm sorry, I just-" Raven quickly kissed his lips and said, "No, I'm sorry. I have to go now." Her dark eyes filled with tears as the sky darkened and she left. Beast Boy touched his lips and dazed at her with that surprised, liked, I-just-got-kissed look. 


	4. In exile of love

Chapter4 -In exile of love  
  
Beast Boy paced around the hall near Raven's room. Robin walked by and asked, "Still not open?" Beast Boy replied, "Yeah. Geez, I can't believe I even did that! WHY?!" Robin didn't want to ask, because all he knew as that Raven sealed the door shut and never came out. Robin also knew that, apparently, Beast Boy had something to do with that.  
  
Robin went back to the den. Cyborg said, "Yo Rob! I'm done with the finishing touches of the float!" Looking at the perplexed look of Robin, he continued, "She's still in exile, isn't she?" Robin nodded. Starfire, who was also there, said, "Beast Boy seems to also have something to do with this, but he finished his decorstions." The three sighed and sat together on the couch.  
  
Beast Boy waited by the door. He slammed his head against it three times. He had tried to creep in her room as a dustmite, but he would be zapped away. His Tyranosaurus Rex form couldn't break down her door. After hours of waiting, he fell asleep with two tears in his eyes.  
  
Raven then crept out of the door and saw him. She picked him up and pressed her lips against his, while he slept. But suddenly, reality came back. She never came out of her room. She was in a meditation trance, and she dreamed the same thing she dreamed ever since dshe went in the trance. Her emotions could not be controlled. The slightest kiss could demolish everything in a 20 mile radius. She channeled her energies away through meditation. After 63 hours, she fainted, she slowly crawled toward the door and opened it. She saw Beast Boy and smiled a bit. She truly, madly, deeply loved him, but yet, should could not. Beast Boy stirred and saw her. "RAVEN!" he yelled, gettin up. She gasped and closed the door and went back into meditation.  
  
"NO! RAVEN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" He was banging on her door. He banged som much with tears in his eyes, sobbing. The energy sealing the door then blasted him into a deep sleep. In his subconcious, Raven visited him and said, "I'm sorry. . . .my love. . ." 


	5. Don't you remember

Chapter 5- Don't you remember  
  
*** (Spidersense: I'm sorry I haven't reviewed you guys, but I'll try harder and I hope you like this chapter! ***  
  
It was the day before the actual Winter Festival. Beast Boy hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Cyborg, who was sitting next to him. "It was the mayor. He said that the parade was a success. I told him Raven wasn't feeling well, and that's why she couldn't come. He also said we could come to the dance at seven. We're VIP. I'm not sure what that means. . ." Beast Boy moped off back into his room. Ever since that whole Raven seclusion incident he was never happy. He never cracked jokes. Never laughed, smiled. Robin came into the room with yet another gag to make him smile. He was carrying a box of open maple syrup bottles and feathers, when Starfire came in rolling on a . . . well, rolling pin. "Oh no," said Star with no enthusiasm and realistic sense to her voice whatsoever, "Robin. Do not come any," She looked at her hand for the words, "Umm, Closer! I am breaking the record for most times rolling on a rolling pin!" Robin still walked into her and all of the contents flew on top of them both. "Oh darn. We have made total and complete idiots out of ourselves. How could I be so. . ." He looks at his hand, "Umm, clumsy. We now look like chickens and a rolling pin is in my shirt. Oh the despair."  
  
Beast Boy just shrugged them off. They've been doing things like that for days. Beast Boy walked past Raven's room. He saw the dent where he would always bang on the door. He tried every time he passed that door, but today, he had officially given up. He went straight to his room.  
  
Hours later, it was time to go to the dance. The Titans who were going thought that they should wear something nice, but instead they went wearing their old costumes. Beast Boy wasn't going, and they knew that. The Titans were officially down to three. When they left, Cyborg looked out and said, "You don't have to stay. You can come when you want to." He wasn't actually talking to anyone in particular, but he knew that Beast Boy could hear him.  
  
After Cyborg left, Beast Boy turned into a monkey and walked into the kitchen and took out about twenty banana based food products. He was about to gorge on them when suddenly he heard, "You're going to eat all of those food products?"  
  
It was Raven! Beast Boy looked at her and all of the bananas fell out of his hands. He quickly turned back into his normal self and said, "Uhh. . . .Raven?!" Raven had a perplexed look on her face and said, "You act like you haven't seen me in the past 8 days." Raven telekinetically peeled a banana and ate it. Beast Boy's eyes turned in to tiny lines and he sweat dropped. "But, I haven't seen you in the past 8 days!" Raven finished the banana and said, "You're crazy. I'm going to go to the Winter Festival. You coming?" Raven walked out of the tower and Beast Boy quickly fainted.  
  
As he caught up to her, he asked, "Don't you remember anything that happened in the past two weeks?!" Raven looked at him and said, "Of course. We were asked to help do the decorations in the dance hall because the mayor is a lazy bum who needs superheroes to do his dirty work." Beast Boy stopped her and said, "Don't you remember what we did?! We decorated together and then we kissed!" Raven looked at him and walked around him. "You're delusional. I don't know what you're talking about." Beast Boy just got flat out mad by now.  
  
"Alright. I didn't really want to do this, seeing as last time you freaked out, but I have to!" Beast Boy took Raven's hand and pulled her. She looked at him and asked, "What are you-" She never finished, because at that moment, Beast Boy pulled her head toward his and he kissed her for the longest four seconds in their lives. 


	6. Your Love

Chapter 6- Your love After the kiss, Raven looked at Beast Boy and just stared. She stared for the longest time. Suddenly, her eyes turned black and she flew away. "I loved you.... I always have... and I did remeber....." Beast Boy tried to fly and catch up to her, but he got shocked by Raven's powers. "Raven..." He said silently with his hand slowly trying to get her....thought he knew that he could not. He was going to give up and sob on the street, but then he realized one thing he might be able to do.  
  
"Beast Boy? Where ya going?" asked Cyborg as he came out of the dance hall. He turned around and said, "I have to save the one person I care about the most......." With that, he turned into a hawk and flew to the Tower. He flew straight into Raven's room and picked up her mirror. "I never thought I'd be doing this again." And with that, he entered Raven's mind.  
  
When he came into her mind, he saw a giant white monster. It resembled that of the red one he had to fight before. Beast Boy saw that Raven was already inside, fighting the monster. Beast Boy flew to her quickly. "Raven! Let me help!" Raven turned ad looked and said, "BEAST BOY?! Get out of here, now!" "No! I can't let you fight your fear alone!" Raven jumped away from another attack and said, "What fear?! That thing I have to fight is my uncontrolled love for you!" With wide blank eyes, he asked, "It is?!"  
  
"GET DOWN!" Raven jumped on top of Beast Boy to save him form another attack. "I'm getting you out of here!" Beast Boy got up and said, "Not without you! I know how you can tame this thing." Raven asked, "How?!" Beast Boy thought quicly and then said, "Uhh.....with this..." And with that, he kissed her for about 20 seconds. After that, Raven was holding a golden staff. "My heart...." "Wow, that actually worked??!!....I mean, uhh..that was my plan all the time!" said Beast Boy nervously. Raven kissed him quickly and created a giant mountain of gold to get at the same level of her "love."  
  
She held the staff out and shot a ray of light at the moster, but it wasn't working. "No....." Beast Boy quickly turned into a bird and flew up to next to Raven. He turned back into a human and held Raven's hands from behind. He whispered into her ear, "I know you can do it....I'm here for you..."  
  
***  
  
For all the times you stood by me, For all the truth you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right...  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith, 'cause you believed....I'm everything I am, because you loved me.....  
  
***  
  
CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!!! TUNE IN FOR UPDATES! 


	7. Together Again

Chapter7 –Together again  
  
** Spidersense: Sorry for not updating, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank the fans, please review and read my other works. Thanks again!! (TEENTITAN: Yeah, just continue**  
  
Raven was holding her staff and Beast Boy was holding her. They were fending off her strongest emotions. After an intense 60 seconds, they had finally defeated it. The shining light blasted it away. The monster was now just a golden version of Raven. It floated up to Beast Boy and took his hand. It took Raven's hand also and put their hands together. They smiled as they watched it fly away and turn into a shower of golden stars.  
  
Raven's staff had gone back into her heart. Beast Boy looked at her and Raven looked back at him. "Looks like we won." Said Beast Boy, smiling. Raven threw her arms around him with tears. "Yeah.....we did...and it was because you loved me..."  
  
Raven and Beast Boy got back to the dance. They saw Cyborg draggin Star and Robin. "I'm telling you, they need our HELP!!!" yelled Cyborg, grunting. "No! They want to be left alone!!!" yelled Robin. "NO THEY-Hey! Raven! BB!" yelled Cyborg seeing them. He let go of Robin and Starfire who went flying to the back of the hall. "Hey guys!" said Raven. "Uhhh, I'm not gonna ask what happened. Are y'all cool and everything??" asked Cyborg. "No. We're great." Said Raven, kissing Beast Boy. "AWWWWW! You two are cuter than two Glardranax eating a coonda-pie!" said Starfire. "What's a Glardanthrax?" asked Robin, leadiung her to the dance floor. Cyborg walked to the dance floor also. Beast Boy and Raven stood there and stared at each other. "C'mon, let's dance." Said Beast Boy. And they did...for the rest of the night...  
  
THE END 


End file.
